My Super Friend
by oncerSM
Summary: After a terrible day without Mon-el Kara finds herself needing a friend to help her out. Who does she call on but Barry Allen? Long story short: He brings very alcoholic drinks, they get extremely drunk, and have some fun. AKA either the worst or best story EVER, you decide. Set in season 4 of Flash and season 3 of Supergirl


The silence was deafening. Being alone in her apartment still hit her every day with the pain of losing Mon-el and today especially she just needed a friend.

A knock on the front door made Kara jump in the slightest bit and while keeping her soft blanket wrapped around her she made her way off the sofa. Clicking the locks open she found a smiling Barry Allen standing in the door way holding up to glass bottles without labels.

"Barry!" Kara said and in her need to hug someone she threw herself on the speedster almost knocking him over. He laughed and when they had finally straightened back he looked at her seriously.

"Hey, are you okay?" He asked. Kara nodded straightening her glasses.

"Yeah. I just had...a really bad day. Thanks for coming" Kara said leading him in and closing the door behind them.

"Anytime," Barry said. "Remember I just a few universes away" this made Kara smile. Barry then held up the wine bottles. "I brought drinks," he said.

"That's very thoughtful of you but being an alien that alcohol won't affect me," Kara said sadly thinking maybe they could go to the alien bar. "That doesn't mean I won't drink though," she said.

"Oh no, this," he said pointedly gesturing to the bottles. "Is a Cisco Ramon special. Normally because of my fast metabolism alcohol burns right through me but this can get even me drunk" Barry said handing her the bottle.

"Oh thank Rao," Kara said, pulling out the cork with her hands before downing half the bottle and grimacing. "Wow. That..that is...very strong" Kara began to sway and Barry put his hand on her back to steady her.

"You sure know how to drink," Barry said. "My turn" and within seconds his was bottle finished as well.

"Let's do something fun!" Kara said her face now very red. "I want to do something fun and...and not sad. I want to have a party!" Kara yelled.

"A party?" Barry asked and he too wasn't very steady on his feet.

"An awesome party. With" Kara took a deep breath. "Just the two of us" she smiled.

"We'll make it the most...epic party ever! Barry said putting up his hand for a high five from Kara who accidentally sent him flying back into the wall. The two of them began laughing hysterically as Kara helped him up.

"Wait. Wait...we..kinda need food" Barry said dusting himself off.

"Oh, Barry," Kara said pointing at him. "I have food, a lot of food. Because I'm Supergirl!" She said spinning around before coming to a sudden halt.

"What's wrong?" Barry asked in a drunken worried voice.

"Barry!" She said pulling on his arm.

"What?" He asked.

"We should do karaoke! Oh my God yes!" She said running to her bed room and coming back with he machine. "Yes! Yes! Yes!" She said.

"Don't you mean Kara-oke?" Barry laughed and Kara playfully hit him on the arm. "Hey ow!" He said.

"Ok, I go first, oh no. Wait! Let's do it together!" Kara said as she gave Barry a mic and took one for herself. After finally connecting the whole thing to the flat screen tv Kara turned towards Barry. "Pick a song".

"Got it!" Barry said. "Ready?" He asked. Kara nodded. "Kelly Clarkson: Since you been gone," He said proudly.

"Yes! I love that song. Okay, I'm pressing play, let's do this and wake the whole city up!" Kara yelled out.

"It's only 8:30," Barry said. "But who the hell cares?! Whoohooo!" And then the music started.

"BUT SINCE YOU BEEN GONE! I CANT BREATH FOR THE FIRST TIME, IM STILL MOVING ON YEAH YEAH!" Barry and Kara sang extremely loudly over the music, having both finished the alcohol left in Kara's bottle they were both very much intoxicated.

"THANKS TO YOU! NOW I GET, GET WHAT I-" but just then the front door opened and someone walked in.

"Kara?" Alex asked and Barry paused the music. "What the hell, I've been trying to call you for over an hour, I thought something happened!"

"Something did happen, Alex" Kara slurred. "I'm having the best night ever with my best super friend, Barry Allen!" She said throwing her arms around his tall figure.

"Are you guys drunk?" Alex asked looking at the pair of them. They were both red-faced, sweaty and very unsteady on their feet.

"Yeah, like a lot!" Kara said.

"Wait who exactly are you?" Alex asked.

"I'm the Flash!" He said high-fiving Kara once more.

"From the other Earth?" She said recognizing the name. "Kara you can't just drink your problems away. Mon-el wouldn't want you to do that!" Alex said stepping towards Kara.

"Well," Kara said throwing down her glasses in an overly dramatic way. "He's not here right now, is he? I think...that you...should go, Alex!" Kara said. And unwillingly, looking very concerned, Alex left.

"I need something else to drink," Kara said going over to her cabinets and pulling out a big clear bottle and two small shot glasses. "Come on. The nights not over yet!"

It was almost one in the morning when Barry and Kara were laying on her couch in the darkness of her apartment with only the brightness of the tv screen shining on their faces. After playing Dance Dance Revolution (where Barry won every round) they decided to watch Titanic, a bad choice on their part to watch while drunk and now both of them were in tears.

"Barry this isn't fair, none of it!" Kara cried, tears heavily poured down her cheeks.

"I know," Barry said putting a comforting hand on her back.

"Why does he have to die? Why does Jack have to leave her like that?" Kara asked. "Why did Mon-el have to leave me?" She said.

"You...you had to save him," Barry told her, his voice almost cracking.

"But it's just not fair" Kara repeated. "Alex has Maggie, and you have Iris. I have no one" She sobbed into the blanket that covered them both on the sofa.

"Hey, I'm always there for you when you need me," Barry said leaning his head back along one of the throw pillows while watching the credits on screen.

"Barry?" Kara asked.

"Yeah?" Barry replied.

"Are you my super friend?"

"Always".

"Goodnight Barry," she said as her eyes slowly closed and Kara fell asleep.

"Goodnight Kara".


End file.
